Over&Over
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: The story will partially follow the storyline of the anime but not completely, so, umm, please read, I suck at descriptions… Ikuto x OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**He heh… yeah… had another idea… another story to add to the metaphorical stack… Anyway, despite the increased work I have to get done now, The story is actually quite good I think, please enjoy! ^^**

"Kira~! Come on already~! Wake up!" A voice close to my ear shouted. I sighed, choosing to ignore them. The voice gave a small huff and I felt a small pinch on my arm. I opened one eye and looked up at the chara before me in annoyance. "Ouch,"

"That's more like it," She said.

Her name is Aiko, she is my Guardian Chara, born from my dreams of the self I wish to be. She has long, light violet colored hair with a small black skull pin on the left side of her head and small intricate braids throughout her hair intertwined with long black ribbon. She wears a black, dress-like vest with a dress collar, it has two buttons and ends at her midriff in the front, from there the vest opens outward, revealing a pair of short black shorts with an aqua blue studded belt. The back of the vest extends to her knees and splits up the middle, collecting in waves at her sides. The detailing on the vest; the buttons and liner are aqua blue. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a black arm warmer on her left arm; she also wears a pair of heeled, black shiny boots and an aqua ribbon choker. She is also a four and a half inch tall floating chibi, only me and other chara bearers can see her; currently she was about to get on my last nerve.

"Please just let me sleep Aiko," I whispered getting ready to go back to sleep again.

"I would, but class is already over if you haven't noticed and sensei is about to come over and lecture you," She said crossing her arms.

"I'm up!" I said, grabbing my school bag and darting out of the classroom, leaving the teacher looking at the door I had just exited with a bewildered expression.

"Geez Kira, this is the second time I've had to wake you up to leave class," Aiko sighed floating up next to me.

"Yeah, I know… Thanks though," I replied, "There's just been so many more X-Eggs appearing lately, I don't think I've ever purified so many in one week,"

Aiko gave me a sad smile, "Your doing a good thing Ki-chan, I just wish you would give yourself time to rest in between, besides, technically it's the guardian's job to handle X-Eggs,"

"Yes, but they're just kids Ai-chan, I just don't see them being able to control the X-Eggs, especially the number of them as of late, I don't think any of them can even Cara change."

"Same old Ki-chan, I guess there's no stopping you," Aiko said, laying down on top of my head.

"Right again as always Ai-chan," I said with a grin, walking outside. I heard Aiko's small giggle and laughed along too.

…..

"Ne,ne! Ikuto! That girl has Charas!" A small blue catlike Chara shouted, pointing to a blond haired girl and her violet haired Chara walking out of the school.

"Yoru, be quiet," The Chara's master said. He was perched in a tree nearby Seki Academy lounging on a branch. He had short navy-azure hair that hung longer in the front and bangs that stopped just above his eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with light blue trim and a small silver cross hanging from each point of the collar; overtop he wore an open black blazer with white trim, with this he wore black dress pants and black shoes; the whole outfit being that of Seki Academy's boy's uniform.

"But Ikuto," The chara whined floating up in front of his face. The chara; Yoru, had hair the same shade as Ikuto's, along with cat ears, tail, and paws the same color; he had golden eyes and wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a silver cross on the front.

"What's so interesting about _her_ having a chara specifically, Yoru?" The boy replied.

"Charas," Yoru corrected.

"Charas?" Ikuto asked, looking up at his guardian chara.

"She has one who is already hatched, but I smelt an egg with her too," Yoru said.

Ikuto sat up at this, "It could be the embryo," Yoru grinned. Ikuto jumped down off the branch landing perfectly with both feet planted on the ground. "Yoru,"

"Hai!" Yoru said, floating off ahead in the direction the girl had gone.

….

"We have the house all to ourselves Ai-chan, so, what should we do?" I asked, stepping into the foyer of our four bedroom home. I tossed my schoolbag onto the floor by the couch and walked upstairs to my room to change.

"Why don't we go out to the plaza for a while?" She suggested.

"Hmm, maybe, and then I guess I could also take my guitar in to the shop ant have that broken string replaced," I said. I always did suck at replacing the strings on my own I thought to myself. I walked over to my walk-in closet to pick something to wear. First I pulled out a black and red lace detailed top, considering it for a second before hanging it back up and pulling out a soft cream tank with black lace rose detail going from the left shoulder and out toward the middle stopping just above the hem. I tossed the top onto the bed and moved to the other side of the closet to look for something to go with it.

"Hey! Watch it," Aiko yelped from my room, having just barely avoided being hit with said top.

"Sorry!" I called out. I walked back into the room with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans draped over my arm and a pair of maroon colored flats in my hand.

"So? Did I make a good choice?" I asked looking over to my chara.

She contemplated it for a second before saying, "I suppose it will do," She said, floating over to the clothes I had laid out.

I was in the middle of packing away my guitar in its case when my phone let off a series of shrill beeps and chimes signaling a new text message. I leaned across my bed, grabbing my iPhone it's iHome on the nightstand. "Nadeshiko?"

"Nadeshiko?" Aiko repeats, floating over to me to read the text over my shoulder.

"She wants to know if We're free to hang out today,"

"Well tell her yes, maybe she'll bring Temari too," Aiko said.

"Alright, alright, hold on, I'll ask her to meet us at the plaza," I said, having already typed the reply. "Now, ready to go?" I asked, picking up my guitar.

"Yup! Oh, Do you have the egg?" She asked.

"Yeah, in my jacket pocket," I said; I had picked a black zip up hoodie with swirly purple detail.

"Good, now let's go!"

"Geez Ai-chan, as impatient as ever aren't we?" I asked with a grin, closing the door behind us.

…..

"Ikuto! There she is!" Yoru said excitedly pointing a paw at someone's house. He and Ikuto were perched on the roof of a house across the street, watching the girl from before and her chara exiting the house before them carrying a black guitar case. Ikuto now had cat ears and a tail the same shade as his hair; a chara change. They watched her lock up the house and begin walking down the street in the direction they had come from.

"Yoru, does she have the egg with her?" Ikuto asked, his eyes not leaving the girl.

Yoru paused for a second, sniffing the air, before nodding.

"Let's go Yoru," Ikuto said, jumping to the next roof over with the swiftness and grace of a cat.

"Hai!" Yoru said, following after his master and the scent of the chara bearing girl.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it ^^ I'll try to update all my stories soon, so please add to alerts and review ^^ It would make the author very happy ^^**


	2. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	3. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
